Placement of load balancers is important for distributed applications that may span and move across multiple data centers or other networks. Conventional systems may impose limitations as to where the load balancers should be placed or in terms of tromboning traffic (i.e., traffic originates at a certain point and follows a path out into the network and back to a destination close to where the traffic originated) when a host moves to a different data center.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.